


Memories of the Moon

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Historical, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-05 04:27:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19041121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A past he can't forget.A past "he" have forgotten.Will their memories meet at one point...





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what happened to me. What made me write this. I AM STILL SHOCKED OF MYSELF BECAUSE I DON'T REALLY WRITE.  
> I ONLY ENJOY READING. 
> 
> And all that's happened here are pure fictions.

Li Jiaheng dreams. He’s been dreaming of this _beautiful person_ in a long time. The most gentle eyes, a beauty mark on the upper left side of his lush lips, the most soothing voice. How does he even know all this when all he sees in his dreams is the silhouette of _the person_. And in his dream, he is falling on a cliff, watching the _beautiful person_ cry. Even when crying, _the person_ is indeed the most beautiful. And as the _person_ was about to call him, he wakes up, with tears in his eyes, again.

…….

Wang Hedi has been running in circles around town. He just arrived this morning in the province of Azure to be of service to the head of the most powerful clan in the kingdom. But he was not expecting that the man he will serve is a bit of a prankster, a foolish happy-go-lucky man who goes to the most popular brothel in town when he’s bored of his duties. So here he is, in his first day in town, running inside Butterfly, sliding doors from room to room looking for his master-to-be, instead of familiarizing himself in the _Moon_ mansion. And what’s even worse, he is madly blushing because he is just not used to this _kind of things!!!_

…….

It’s been five years since Junmyeon became head of his family, to his dismay. To this day, he still cannot find it in himself to lead his clan. And to top it off, his family, his clan, is the most powerful in the kingdom, even more powerful than the royal family. And just thinking about that huge responsibility truly scares him.

Growing up, Junmyeon wasn’t groomed to be the next head of the family. Aside from being the youngest child, he’s also the weakest, emotionally and physically. You see, Junmyeon inherited most of his mother’s trait. _Beautiful, gentle, kind to all beings, an angel._ The man can’t, won’t even, hurt a fly. And has the tendency to pick stray animals. And that is exactly how _he_ became a part of his life, his _favorite_ among the strays he picked (according to his brother).

But in the span of five years since he became the head, he learned how to conceal his emotions. And for the sake of his family, his remaining clan members, he had to act strong. NO, HE HAS TO BE STRONG. He lost almost everything five years ago. And he can’t afford to lose more.

Junmyeon have no problem when it comes to his academics because he has been a smart child and he loves to read books (even to this day). But he had to learn how to wield a sword, be a master of archery. Be good in fighting. So he did. And thus, the gentle, soft spoken person he was before, is now gone.

…….

_A day ago_

“A letter arrived from the palace my Lord” says Chen as he hands the letter to his master. Junmyeon just laughed as he reads the letter from the emperor. “Yixing never learns” he says amused. Chen just smiles knowing exactly what is in the letter. It seems they will be having a new companion and Chen is thrilled to have someone else in the mansion an extra help to take care of his hyung. Not that he doesn’t like taking care of him. It’s just that he wants his Lord to meet and be friends to other people as well. Someone he can trust. Perhaps love too.

Because it’s been years since _he_ was gone and it’s been years since his Junmyeon hyung smiled, his true smile. And he’d do anything for his Junmyeon hyung, the person who found him abandoned at age four. The one who gave him a family. His _Mama_. The things he’d do to see him smile again. And if only he could, he would bring back from the dead his beloved, his _Papa_.

…….

_Present Day_

“What do you mean the Lord disappeared?!”

“It seems like Lord Junmyeon became bored waiting for you so he went to somewhere in town” answered Chen. Hedi just arrived in town and what greeted him in front of Moon mansion is his master-to-be’s assistant, Chen. “His instructions are for you to look for him, amaze him, show him your worth, prove to him that you are worthy of staying in Moon mansion.”

He’s tired from his travel, he hasn’t even settled in, and now this. His Highness seemed to have forgotten to mention to him this certain characteristic of Kim Junmyeon, the head of Moon mansion. He thinks, frowning.

“My Lord frequents Butterfly, if that helps” said Chen, smiling. It seems like the boy felt him worrying too much about the task, or just pitied him because he really looks tired. Or maybe, he’s just really nice. “Thanks!” he smiled at Chen said “Don’t worry, I’ll show him that I, Wang Hedi, am worthy to stay in Moon mansion.” And when he ruffled Chen’s hair, the boy blushed, eyes widening. He suddenly remembered _him_ , the person who always ruffles his hair. And since _that incident_ , no one has done it to him. Until now.

“Wang Hedi, you are such an interesting person. So warm… just like _him_.” Chen mutters as he watches Hedi speed to Butterfly.

…….

Screams of “get out!” “rude” and more screaming is heard in Butterfly. Doors sliding room to room. The sound of running footsteps. Junmyeon seems amused as he hears the commotion. “You seem happy” says Sunmi, the most popular geiko in Butterfly, as she pours him another drink. “I may have found a new interesting pet” he answers back grinning.

Hedi is furious. This is the first time in his entire life that he entered a brothel. He thought he can do the task faster because of Chen’s tip but no, and he’s beginning to be annoyed. How in the world is he going to prove himself here. And why here, in a brothel, of all places!

A thought flashed his mind. “NO it can’t be” he mutters to himself. He knows that the head of the Moon mansion is beautiful. One of the most beautiful men in the empire. But to sleep with him. It can’t be. That can’t be how he’ll prove himself. But this is a brothel and what more will they do here once he finds him.

His thoughts are cut by the giggling and hush talking of the maikos. Intrigued, he went closer to see whatever it is that they are admiring. There under the cherry blossoms, lies the most beautiful man he has ever seen. More beautiful than most women he knows and seen. And just maybe, no, he knows it is him, the man he’s been looking for. The Kim Junmyeon that he will serve and protect.

…….

Wang Hedi still hasn’t found him and Junmyeon is getting tired and bored of this hide and seek. And to his boredom, he didn’t notice he already had enough drinks for the day. Admiring the beauty of cherry blossoms, he is reminded of a past he just can’t forget. _Someone_ who watches the cherry blossoms with him. _“Junmyeon”_ a voice stuck in his head, fear of forgetting how it sounds. A gummy smile that is only shown to him…

“This isn’t good” he tells himself. He really had too much to drink and he’s starting to think of _him_ again. He becomes dizzy standing up and he nearly trips but just in time for Hedi to catch him.

And in his drunken state, he sees someone else in Hedi.

“ _Yifan…_ ”


	2. HE’S DREAMING…

_Beautiful… says Junmyeon to himself as he is captivated how beautiful Yifan is practicing his sword skill. Then he looks at the sky where the beauty of the full moon is present accompanied by the glitter of stars. And the cherry blossoms have also bloomed._

_He loves and treasures all these moments, just because he is with his beloved._

_“Are you bored my Lord?” suddenly asks Yifan, breaking his trance, with a worried face. And he seems to have finished practicing._

_“I’m just admiring how beautiful you are practicing your sword under the moonlight” answers Junmyeon smiling. Upon hearing his answer, Yifan frowns and Junmyeon just laughs. “Everyone knows I’m no beauty. And if there’s anyone who is beautiful it’s you Junmyeon” he says as he gently stares into the younger’s eyes._

_Junmyeon blushes like a tomato and he covers his face with his palms. Yifan sees the tip of his ears red and he smiles, content with Junmyeon’s reaction. He walks over to Junmyeon and sits beside him and tries to remove his hands in covering his face just because he loves seeing the man blush because of him._

_“Junmyeon look at me” Yifan says and Junmyeon does as he’s told, blush still present in his face.  “You’re the most beautiful inside and out. My only one. My only person” Yifan continues and Junmyeon can’t help but tear up._

_Ten years of being together. Ten years of being attracted to Yifan and falling in love with the man at the same time. And finally, he is Yifan’s and Yifan is his. And he’s never more happier than being with the love of his life._

_“I love you” he answers Yifan and Yifan smiles and blushes at Junmyeon._

_And Yifan leans to kiss him…_

And Junmyeon wakes up.

 

…….

 

Junmyeon loves and hates dreaming of Yifan.

He loves it because it’s the time where he can forget everything and just bask in Yifan’s love. He hates it because, deep inside, he knows it’s just a dream, a fleeting memory of his past, something that will never happen again.

And he’s reminded of the pain again.

Yifan is gone.

He is never coming back.

Because Wu Yifan died five years ago, when the moon was covered in blood.

_When the most painful tragedy happened in the Moon mansion …_

 

…….

 

Chen is humming while preparing some morning tea for Junmyeon. He didn’t expect Hedi to bring home his hyung, carrying Lord Junmyeon, in bridal style. It was such a sight to see. It’s been a while since he’s seen Junmyeon sleeping peacefully, and to add, comfortably while a stranger carries him home.

It’s not like Chen doesn’t trust Hedi, it’s just that he, Junmyeon, and all remaining people of the Moon mansion, is wary of strangers.  And since the emperor himself sent Hedi here in Azure to be of use in Moon mansion, the empress must also know.

Zhang Yixing just wouldn’t send any random strangers to them, knowing what happened years ago. And Lady Reba too, she will never allow a stranger to be sent to her brother as his aide. This Wang Hedi must be something else if he managed to have the trust of the emperor, Zhang Yixing, Junmyeon’s best friend, and the empress, Lady Reba, Junmyeon’s older sister, to have them make him come here and be a part of their family.

His reverie is interrupted when he hears a yawn and good morning.

“Good morning” he answers back to Hedi, smiling. “How is your first day and night here sir Wang?”

Hedi seems to think then answered, “Tired” and smiled. “Lord Junmyeon seems like an interesting character” he continued. _And beautiful,_ he thinks to himself, still smiling.

“Is that so…” says Chen, with a knowing look, and Hedi blushes.

“Anyway, you can just call me Hedi, or even gege, just don’t call me sir” said Hedi, trying to change the subject. Perhaps, he may have a little crush on the head of the household but he won’t admit that.

“As you wish, Hedi.” answers Chen, still with that knowing look on his face.

He notices that Chen is holding a tray of food and a cup of tea. “And please, just help yourself, breakfast is already served” he says as he exits the kitchen.

 _I wonder if the Lord is up_ , Hedi wonders as he helps himself with breakfast.

 

…….

 

“Are you up my Lord?” asks Chen outside Junmyeon’s room and a response is heard, his cue of going inside. He puts the tray on the side table, and then proceeds to open the curtains to let some sun shine in. He then looks at the tear stricken face of his Junmyeon hyung.

“Good morning hyung” Chen greets, aware of the state Junmyeon is. _Did you dream of Fan ge again,_ Chen wants to ask, it’s in the tip of his tongue, but chose not to. Because he knows the answer to it, the older man had another dream of his late lover.

And for the past five years, not a single day has Junmyeon forgotten Yifan. It’s like a part of him went with Yifan down the cliff, into the vast sea. And it most likely won’t comeback.

Junmyeon sits in his bed, then taking the tea. And instead of sipping it, he just stares at the warm cup.

“Am I foolish to still be thinking of him to this day Chen?” he asks.

“Absolutely not my Lord!” answers Chen with a worried face, kneeling down to face him.

“But I do wish that you stop torturing yourself hyung” he continues, as he took the cup from Junmyeon’s hand and placed it in the table.

“I love you and I love Yifan ge and I know it still hurts, but hyung” he pauses, then holds Junmyeon’s hand and looks him in the eyes “You have to let Yifan go…”

And the tears have fallen from Junmyeon’s eyes.

“How can I. Where do I even begin? When every night I dream of him...”

“Everywhere I look it reminds me of him…”

“You have to at least try” answers Chen, with a sad smile.

Junmyeon looks through his window. He can see the flowers have already bloomed. The sun shining brightly. The sky clear and full of beautiful clouds. The birds chirping…

And Junmyeon knows he must.

 

.......

 

_Meanwhile, in the northern province, Xuanwu._

“Have you found enough information on the Huang family” asks Li Jiaheng to their spy on Jade mansion.

“The household is preparing a banquet for the Lord’s only son’s coming of age ceremony” answers the spy, Sehun.  “Nobles from different families all over the kingdom are attending. But it is not yet known if the emperor and empress will come” he continues.

“It doesn’t matter. We’re not here for them. The royal family will come later” says Jiaheng.

“So what do we do for now” asks Yangyang, one of his best fighters.

“Whatever you want just don’t make a ruckus” and with that the group of rogue people scattered.

 Li Jiaheng went to see the plum blossom. It is definitely beautiful but not as beautiful as the cherry blossoms. For some reason, General Li is enamored with cherry blossoms. And he has no idea why…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! And I did say I will update but just slowly. HAHAHA.  
> I was actually inspired to make Memories of the Moon because of my continuous listening of Tian Di and I See Fire. And add the fact that I just found out that after Genbu Kaiden, the Byakko arc of Fushigi Yugi has started!! I'm highly inspired by them in making this story. So expect more similarities in them.
> 
> See you in chapter 3!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my first try of writing. And I'm sorry for any errors that you will find. I will continue to update but I can't promise fast updates as I have work and other stuff in my plates. THANK YOU!


End file.
